Tragedy and Love
by rairaikyung
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa teman sekelas Kyungsoo. Jongin bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak Luhan. Luhan tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Lalu seorang gadis lain ditemukan mati tergantung di kamar mandi sekolah. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa pula laki-laki tampan di kelas yang kehadirannya membuat hati Kyungsoo tidak tenang? Bagaimana kisah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? CHANSOO/KAISOO.
**Tragedy** **and Love**

 _OneShoot_

By:rairaikyung

Main Cast:

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin.

Crime, Tragedy, Romance.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang tenggelam dalam kisah-kisah petualangan si Roy dalam buku kedua _Balada si Roy: Avounturir._ Dia menemukan buku itu terselip di antara buku-buku lain di rak kakaknya. Dia sampai pada bagian "Ziarah". Pria mungil itu sampai menitikan air mata saat Roy membersihkan makam ayahnya yang tak terawatt. Kyungsoo teringat ayahnya. Pria mungil yang memiliki mata bulat itu merasa memiliki nasib yang sama dengan tokoh fiktif rekaan Gola Gong itu. Ayah roy meninggal dalam sebuah pendakian di gunung. Si Roy masih lebih beruntung karena memiliki seorang Ibu. Sementara Kyungsoo… dia tak pernah melihat wajah ayahnya. Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah misi penyelamatan di Gunung Dobongsan saat dia masih dalam kandungan. Dan, ketika dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Ibunya meninggal dunia karena kanker yang bersarang di hatinya.

Konsentrasi Kyungsoo terpecah saat telinganya menangkap kegaduhan di luar kelas. Ketika itu jam istirahat sekolah.

"Kau menyukaiku?" wajah Luhan sinis. "Kenapa kau begitu nekad?!" perkataannya seperti api, menyembur dari mulut perempuan yang dilebeli 'tercantik' oleh kaum adam di sekolahnya. Gadis yang wajahnya selalu diselimuti _make up_ tebal itu meludah ke lantai. Lalu dengan tapak sepatunya, dia meninjak-injak ludahnya sendiri, seolah sedang menginjak-injak wajah pemuda _berkulit agak gelap_ di hadapnnya.

Wajah Jongin mengeras. Matanya menyala. Kaldera hatinya bergolak. Dia memandangi lantai tempat Luhan membuang ludah. Ada perih di matanya. Dia seolah sedang memandangi dirinya yang terinjak-injak.

"Heh, Hitam!" maki Krystal, "Tahu diri dong kalau mau cari pacar! Masa gorilla mau berpasangan sama dengan burung merak? Tidak pantas, tau! Cari sanah gorilla betina yang mau denganmu! Atau jangan-jangan… gorilla juga tidak ada yang mau denganmu?"

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu ikut tertawa. Sebagian hanya bisa memandang iba. Sebagian lagi merasa gemas melihat kelakuan tiga gadis borjulis itu, tapi hanya dipendam dalam hati. Kyungsoo mengawasi segalanya dari balik kaca jendela.

Seolah tak puas dengan perlakuan kedua temannya tadi, Amber, gadis yang dandanannya seperti lelaki, meludahi wajah Jongin. Mata Jongin nyalang memandangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?!" kata Amber menantang.

Magma sudah naik hingga ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya mengepalkan tinju. Gunung berapi itu siap memuntahkan larva ke udara. Detik-detik terus bergulir. Namun, pemuda berkaca mata tebal itu tak juga memuntahkan amarahnya. Pemuda yang selalu murah membagi senyumnya kepada siapa saja itu menghapus ludah yang menempel di wajahnya. Kelopak matanya mengatup. Sorot amarahnya meredup. Jongin memandangi satu per satu wajah tiga gadis yang mencemoohnya. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan riuh rendah tawa di belakangnya.

"Kurang ajar!" Kyungsoo geram. Gerahamnya bergemurutuk. Dia paling tidak suka melihat orang merasa dirinya lebih sempurna dan merasa memiliki hak untuk merendahkan orang lain yang menurutnya tidak sempurna.

"Heh!" sembur Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajah Luhan, bekas teman sekolahnya semasa di SMP,"Kalau kau tidak menyukai Jongin, yasudah. Tidak perlu pakai menghinanya di depan orang banyak begitu! Kalian pikir, kalian lebih sempurna dari Jongin yang culun itu?! Halahh.. Penampilan kalian saja keren, tapi otaknya kosong!"

Bagai dilempari kotoran, wajah ketiga gadis yang ke mana-mana selalu bersama itu menjadi merah menyala. Amber, gadis berotot yang gayanya seperti lelaki mendorong keras tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa?!" matanya melotot, menantang.

Kyungsoo sudah lama muak melihat tingkah Amber yang sok gagah dengan berlagak layaknya seorang lelaki itu, tak banyak menjual kata. Dia langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah rahang Amber yang terbuka.

BUK!

Kepala Amber bagai terlepas dari batang lehernya. Matanya membeliak. Kosong. Gadis berambut cepak ala tentara itu ambruk ke lantai setelah beberapa saat terhuyung-huyung. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam, terpana. Mereka shock melihat gadis perkasa itu rubuh hanya dengan sekali pukul. Kyungsoo meringis memegangi telapak tangan kanannya.

…

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang BP. Wajahnya masam. Tangan kirinya menenteng secarik kertas. Chanyeol segera menghampiri. Pria tinggi itu hanya mendengar perkelahian barusan dari teman-teman kelasnya. Dia sedang berada di secretariat Pelatara saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Aku diskors tiga hari!" katanya, dongkol. Dia menunjukkan kertas yang dipegangnya sambil terus melangkah. Chanyeol menjajari langkahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu."

"Kau tidak lihat sih, wajahnya saat itu."

"Siapa?"

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo menghentikkan langkahnya. Memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya masih menyimpan bara. "Amber meludahi wajahnya!"

"Astaga!" Chanyeol terkejut. Geleng-geleng kepala. "Mereka memang keterlaluan."

Kyungsoo merapihkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Dia melirik ke arah meja Jongin. Tasnya masih tertinggal di sana. _Ke mana pemiliknya?_ Kyungsoo coba menanyakan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi, tak satupun yang tahu.

Kyungsoo termenung. Dia teringat dengan ekspresi wajah Jongin ketika Luhan dan teman-temannya mencemoohnya. Masih teringat olehnya bagaimana pemuda murah senyum itu menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di kedua belah pipi tirusnya, sambil berlari menjauhi riuh rendah tawa di belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengenal pemuda itu sebagai seorang yang sangat sensitive.

Kyungsoo menyandang tas punggungnya. "Akh!" dia meringis. Telapak tangannya terasa ngilu.

"Keseleo, Kyung?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol memegang telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terkilir. Kyungsoo meringis menahan ngilu.

"Cepat diurut, Kyung." Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak ke luar kelas. Sebelum dia melewati pintu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi!" katanya, terkekeh.

Teman-temannya mengepalkan tangan ke udara, memberikan dukungan kepadanya. Chanyeol memandangi punggung sahabatnya sampai pria mungil itu menghilang di balik tikungan. _Kyungsoo, kyungsoo_ … Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala.

…

Kyungsoo duduk di teras depan rumahnya. Membaluri telapak tangan kanannya yang terkilir dengan salep infeksi bengkak. Dari ujung jemari hingga pergelangan tangannya tampak mulai membengkak. Dia meringis-ringis menahan nyeri. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum

"Keras juga pukulanku," gumamnya. Dia terkekeh membayangkan wajah Amber yang kena bogem mentahnya.

Motor Kris masuk ke dalam pekarangan. Dia menembatkan Tiger 2000-nya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Kris meletakkan tasnya di meja bundar. Melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi.

"Keseleo," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Aku tahu," kata kakaknya itu sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Yang kutanya, kenapa tanganmu bisa keseleo?" Sekarang dia menunduk melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Tampak kakinya yang pucat karena terlalalu lama terbungkus sepatu.

"Jatuh waktu latihan _climbing_ di sekolah."

"Bukannya kau latihan _climbing_ setiap hari Minggu?

"I-iya… sebenarnya bukan latihan. Hanya iseng mengisi waktu istirahat," jawabnya sambil pura-pura sibuk membaluri telapak tangannya dengan salep.

"Mangkanya hati-hati kalau belum ahli." Kris mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Kyungsoo hanya meringis. Kris masuk ke dalam.

 _Pyufh_ … pria manis itu membuang napas lega. _Untung tidak ketahuan…_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Kris menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelasnya. Setelah meneguknya, dia meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja. Membuka pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringat. Tangannya siap melemparkan pakaian itu ke dalam ember pakaian kotor sebelum matanya tertumbuk pada secarik kertas yang terselip di saku baju seragam sekolah milik Kyungsoo yang telah lebih dahulu menghuni ember itu. _Ceroboh,_ batinnya. Keningnya berkerut. Matanya menyipit.

 _Berkelahi_?! Pemuda tampan itu geleng-geleng kepala. Dia segera beranjak ke teras depan. Kyungsoo masih asyik mengurut-urut tangannya. Kris berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan surat pemberitahuan skorsing. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. _Ketahuan, deh…_

"Jatuh saat panjat dinding?!" sindirnya

"Mmh… a-aku…"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai suka berkelahi?!" suaranya ditekan

Kyungsoo menunduk. Diam saja.

"Seandainya Ayah dan Ibu masih hidup, mereka pasti sangat kecewa dengan kelakuanmu."

Kyungsoo mendesah. Terlintas di kepalanya wajah Jongin sesaat sebelum berlari entah kemana. Sorot mata pemuda ramah itu menari-nari di kepalanya. Sorot mata yang membara, lalu meredup. Seperti tak ada kehidupan di sana. Ah… Kyungsoo malah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertingkah brutal seperti Mike Tyson?" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Jongin, _hyung."_ getir dia berucap.

"Temanmu yang culun itu?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Dia mencintai Luhan. _Hyung_ masih ingat dengan teman SMP-ku itu kan?"

"Loh.. bukannya dia di Australia?"

"Sudah lama dia kembali ke Korea. Dia sekolah di tempatku."

"Aku kok, baru tahu ya…."

"Makanya, perhatiin adiknya!"

Kris tersenyum menahan tawa melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang maju sampai tiga senti.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Ya..tidak ada sih. Aku Cuma tidak suka saja melihat Luhan dan teman-temannya mencemooh teman sekelasku itu. Mauku, kalau Luhan tidak suka dengan Jongin, dia kan bisa ngomong baik-baik. Tidak perlu pakai menghancurkan harga diri Jongin di depan teman-teman sekolahan. Dan, yang membuat aku emosi, Amber, teman Luhan yang lagaknya kayak lelaki itu meludahi wajah Jongin! Aku tegur Luhan dan teman-temannya! Mereka tidak terima. Si Amber mendorongku dengan kasar. Dia menantangku berkelahi. Aku sudah lama muak dengan anak itu. Kuberi dia _hook_ kanan tepat di rahangnya!" Kyungsoo mempraktekannya. Dia mengayunkan _hook_ dengan tangan kanannya ke arah Kris.

Ups… Kris mengelak.

"Lalu?"

"Jatuh."

"Siapa?"

"Ya, Amber!"

"Langsung jatuh?"

"Pingsan!"

"Dengan sekali pukulan?!"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan bishepnya. Gayanya seperti petinju yang baru meng-KO musuhnya. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya.

"Coba lihat tanganmu." Kris mengamit lengan Kyungsoo yang terkilir.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik, "Pelan-pelan, dong!" Si mungil sewot.

"Luhan dan kedua temannya memang keterlaluan. Tapi, tidak perlu pakai kekerasan untuk menegur mereka. Terkadang, kelembutan itu bisa lebih menghancurkan. Batu saja hancur oleh tetesan air yang terus-menerus." Kris menasehati. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Besok tanganmu harus deperiksa ke dokter. Takut ada yang patah."

…

Jalan raya pagi hari terlihat sangat sibuk. Motor dan mobil yang suka berhenti sembarangan membuat jalanan menjadi semakin semerawut.

Wajah manis Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh peluh, berkilatan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Dia baru saja memaki pengemudi mobil yang hampir menyeruduk motor yang di tumpanginya. Kalau saja kakaknya yang memegang kemudi tak sigap berkelit… Kyungsoo tak ingin membayangkan lebih lanjut.

Di lampu merah Apotik, Kris membelokkan motornya ke arah Gangnam. Di Rumah Sakit St Mary Seoul Gangnam yang tak berapa jauh dari sekolah Kyungsoo, Kris membelokkan motornya. Mereka bermaksud memeriksakan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti sarung tinju itu.

Tapi, baru saja motor mereka melewati gerbang rumah sakit, suara sirene menyalak meminta mereka untuk segera menepi. Tergesa ambulan itu menuju UGD.

Kyungsoo melompat turun dari jok motor. Dia merasa mengenali wanita paruh baya dan seorang gadis berkaca mata yang keluar lewat pintu belakang ambulan bersama beberapa orang berseragam putih-putih.

"Sebentar, _hyung_!"

"Mau ke mana?" Sia-sia Kris bertanya. Pria itu sudah berlari menghampiri mobil ambulan.

" _Ahjumma_!" panggil Kyungsoo. Wanita bertubuh subur itu tak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan tegang.

 _Jongin?!_

Jantungnya berpacu cepat melihat teman sekelasnya terbaring lemas di atas kereta dorong. Mulutnya tampak berbusa.

"Sampai di sini saja, Bu!" seorang suster rumah sakit melarang mereka masuk ke ruang UGD. Wanita itu tampak gelisah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin, _Noona_?"

Kakak sulung Jongin yang berkaca mata itu memandang si mungil. Dia seperti sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Saya Kyungsoo, _Noona_. Teman sekelas Jongin."

Ibunda Jongin semakin tak dapat mengendalkan dirinya. Dia memukul-mukul dinding rumah sakit. Gadis berkaca mata itu mencoba menenangkan orang tuanya. Dia membimbing wanita bertubuh subur itu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang tunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Noona_?" Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya pada kakak sulung Jongin yang kelihatan lebih tabah dari ibunya itu.

"Jongin…," katanya. Mengatur napas. "Dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum racun serangga." Getir suaranya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Tiba-tiba peristiwa di sekolahannya saat jam istirahat kemarin berkelebat di kepalanya. _Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat sejauh ini.._ Kyungsoo menyesali dirinya.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Dokter yang menangani Jongin keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha, tapi Tuhan juga yang menentukannya…" suaranya penuh tekanan.

Tangis wanita paruh baya itu meledak. Histeris. Sebelum akhirnya menggelosor ke lantai. Pingsan. Gadis berkaca mata yang bersamana hanya membeku seolah tak percaya kalau adik bungsunya telah tiada. Dipandanginya wajah adiknya yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Dia memandang wajah kakaknya. Terisak menahan perih.

" _Hyung_ lihat akibat dari perbuatan Luhan dan kedua temannya kan?!" katanya getir. Jiwanya terguncang.

Kris memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya. Membenamkan kepala pria itu ke dadanya.

 _Begitulah cinta. Dia bisa menjelma apa saja. Kadang terlihat selembut awan, sejernih air telaga, atau bergelora seperti nyala api. Ketika dia menjelma api, dia bisa membakar siapa saja. Manusia seringali dibuat buta sehingga menganggapnya laksana dewa-dewi yang patut disembah, dan menyerahkan apapun yang dimintanya. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan cinta, kalau tak ingin terbakal olehnya._

…

Di tempat Pemakaman, sore hari.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan air matanya menyaksikan tubuh pemuda murah senyum, Jongin, diturunkan ke liang lahat. Meski wajahnya yang culun dan kadang terlihat sangar karena warna kulitnya, sesungguhnya hatinya selembut awan dan serapuh kertas tisu. Kyungsoo menyesali dirinya. Jiwanya terpukul. Kejadian ini seharusnya sudah bisa dia perkirakan sebelumnya, seandainya saja dia mau lebih peka. Sorot mata Jongin sudah berbicara banyak waktu itu. Hanya saja dia tak dapat membacanya. Itu yang membuat dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sedalam itukah yang dirasakan pemuda itu sampai memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang sangat dibenci agama? Bunuh diri! _Ah… seharusnya aku bisa mencegah dia melakukan tindakan bodoh itu! Jongin, Jongin…,_ batinnya merintih , menyesali diri.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Hatinya rengsa. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati, Kyung," hibur Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kematiannya karena bunuh diri… A-aku .. ah! Seharusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi kalau saja Jongin tidak mencintai Luhan!"

Cinta. Sekeji itukah ia? Atau manusia yang seringkali salah menerjemahkannya?

"Semua sudah digariskan, Kyung. Andaipun mungkin waktu diputar kembali, tak aka nada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegah semuanya terjadi!"

"Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan ini terjadi?!"

"Agar kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari apa yang telah terjadi."

Taemin. Kakak sulung Jongin berdiri membeku memandangi gundukan tanah merah di depannya. Hatinya memeram bara. Dia seperti tak percaya kalau adik bungsunya telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menangis histeris. Mendekap gundukkan tanah di depannya, seolah sedang mendekap anaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Orang-orang memandang iba.

 _Selamat jalan, teman! Aku akan merindukan senyum ramahmu…,_ batin Kyungsoo berucap. Getir.

Langit di atas kota Seoul, mendung. Senja kelabu. Sebentar lagi selimut kelam segera akan dibentangkan. Malam.

Setelah semua orang meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman, seorang pemuda duduk bersimpuh di depan gundukan tanah basah itu. Dia seperti baru datang dari tempat yang jauh. Jemarinya yang kokoh menyengkram gundukan tanah di depannya, meremasnya. Hatinya menangis. Merintih. Pedih. Dia teringat dengan percakapannya di telepon dengan adiknya, beberapa saat sebelum adiknya bunuh diri.

"ARGHHHH!" pemuda itu menjerit menggugat langit.

…

Namanya, Kai. Dia anak baru di sekolah Kyungsoo. Dia sudah berada di kelas Kyungsoo saat pria itu kembali ke sekolah setelah masa skorsingnya selesai. Anak baru itu duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkan Jongin.

Sejak kedatangannya di kelas Kyungsoo, pemuda jangkung itu telah merebut hati pada dara di kelasnya. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan sikapnya yang bersahabat, membuatnya mudah mendapatkan tempat di lingkungan barunya. Otaknya pun sangat cemerlang. Dia sering menjadi tumpuhan teman-temannya setiap kali mereka mendapat giliran maju kedepan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

"Heh!" Chanyeol menyikut lengan si mungil pelan.

"A-apa?" pria yang asyik dengan pikirannya menjadi gelagepan.

"Naksir, ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau!"

"Aku?" mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sama siapa?"

""Anak baru itu."

"Kai?!" tercekat.

"Sejak tadi kulihat kau mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tertawa cekikikan . dia sampai lupa kalau di depan kelas ada Guru Jung yang sedang menerangkan kerangka manusia.

"Kyungsoo!" tegur Guru Jung. "Maju ke depan kelas!"

Dengan canggung dia maju ke depan kelas.

"Coba kamu sebutkan nama-nama tulang manusia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan bahasa latinnya!"

"Nggg.."

Detik-detik waktu terasa lamban berjalan. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mematung sambil sesekali berusaha melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi, sahabatnya itu malah tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa. Sampai…

Teeet…..!

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Kyungsoo menarik nepas lega. _Save by the bell,_ batinnya bersorak.

"Pertemuan yang akan datang kamu harus sudah bsa menjelaskannya di depan kelas!" kata Guru Jung tegas, sebelum meninggalkan kelas

"Baik, _Saem_!" sahut Kyungsoo mantap. Dia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Rasain!" ejek Chanyeol, "Makanya, kalau guru lagi menerangkan, mata kau jangan jelalatan."

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aduh!"

Chanyeol balas mencubit.

Segera saja terjadi perang cubitan antar keduanya. Lalu, kedua sahabat itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kelas.

Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, mereka dikejutkan oleh klakson Civic Merah. Kyungsoo sampai melompat katakutan. Bimper depan mobil itu nyaris mencium kakinya. Si pengendara dan dua orang temannya yang berada di dalam mobil tertawa mengejek. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kepulan asap. Chanyeo sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kurang ajar!" Kyungsoo menjadi geram, "belum kapok juga mereka." Dia memungut sebongkah batu sebesar dua kali genggaman tangannya. Si mungil kalau sudah nekad memang sering tidak pikir panjang. Tangannya terayun ke belakang, siap melepaskan batu itu ke arah Civic Merah yang berjalan merayap di antara muda-mudi berseragam sekolahnya yang baru keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

Chanyeol buru-buru mencekal tangan sahabatnya.

"Jangan, Kyung!"

"Kenapa?" si mungil kelihatan tidak senang.

"Kendalikan emosimu. Kau tidak mau diskors lagi, kan?"

"Tapi, mereka harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Mereka pasti akan diberi pelajaran. Tapi, tidak olehmu."

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa? Selama ini mereka sudah berbuat sesukanya. Mentang-mentang mereka anak orang kaya," pria mungil itu menggrutu kesal.

"Kita serahkan saja pada Tuhan," kata Chanyeol menegakkan telunjuknya ke langit, "Dia tidak pernah tidur Kyung."

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya. Membuang batu yang di pegangnya.

Civic merah itu berhenti sebelum rodanya naik aspal jalan raya. Si pengendara membuka kaca jendela. Dia berbicara pada seorang pemuda jangkungyang sedang berdiri mennggu Bus. Krystal yang duduk di bangku belakang membukakan pintu untuknya. Pemuda jangkung itu masuk ke dalam Civic Merah.

"Mau apa Kai bersaam ketiga gadis tengil itu?!"

"Sudahlah," kata Chanyeol, "bukan urusan kita."

Sejak saat itu, Kai sering terlihat bersama Luhan and _the_ _genk_. Kyungsoo sendiri jauh-jauh hari sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya Luhan akan mendekati Kai. Pemuda jangkung itu memiliki wajah serupa model sampul majalah. Jadi, bukan hal yang mengherankan kalau keduanya saling jatuh hati. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi, begitu pendapat teman-teman sekolahnya.

…

Mata kyungsoo menguntit langkah kaki Kai yang berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Di belakang mereka ada Amber dan Krystal. Mereka berjalan ke arah kantin yang berada tak jauh dari secretariat Pelatara, dimana Kyungsoo sedang berada.

Chanyeol berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Matanya melihat ke arah si mungil memandang. Pria tinggi itu senyum-senyum mengamati raut muka sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu.

"Kenapa?" alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah. "Ada yang aneh denganku?!" Kyungsoo meraba-raba wajah bulatnya. Mencari-cari keanehan di sana. Dia tak menemukan apa-apa.

Chanyeol terkekeh menyaksikan keheranan sahabatnya. Chanyeol jadi gemas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang imut itu. Dia menangkup wajah sahabatnya itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

" _Y_ - _YAK_!"

"Sepertinya akan ada yang bunuh diri lagi, nih." sindir Chanyeol masih dengan menangkup wajah bulat Kyungsoo yang merona karena di kecup olehnya barusan.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi.." mata Chanyeol seolah menuding ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu… aku?!" mata _owl_ kyungsoo membulat.

"Habis, sejak anak baru itu masuk di sekolah kita, aku jadi sering melihatmu termenung sambil memperhatikannya." Chanyeol berkata dengan muka sok merajuk. "Kau tau, aku cemburu melihatnya." Chanyeol melepas tangkupannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Seperti ada yang ingin dijelaskannya, tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa. Dia hanya bisa merasakannya. Sudut matanya terus mengawasi Kai dan Luhan yang sedang asyik bercanda-canda di meja kantin.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala Kyungsoo ke arahnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, kan?!" Chanyel bertanya sangsi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia seolah ingin menegaskan jawabannya.

"Cinta… aku masih belum dapat mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku tidak mau terjebak olehnya. Aku tidak mau disibukkan dengan soal-soal semacam itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sejak kelas satu, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berpacaran. Pria mungil itu memang tidak pernah tertarik. Dia hanya tertarik pada petualangan. Sudah banyak yang mencoba mendekatinya. Meski dia tidak secantik Luhan, pria mungil itu punya wajah yang mampu membuat pria yang berposisi sebagai _seme_ sekelas Oh Sehun pun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan melempar pandang ke arahnya jika berpapasan di jalan. Rupa pria itu sangat manis. Tidak bosan dipandangi, bahkan dirinya pun tidak pernah bosan memandangi Kyungsoo. Menarik! Begitu kesan setiap laki-laki dan wanita yang pernah terang-terangan menyatakan jatuh hati kepadanya. Tapi, tidak seorangpun dari mereka mampu membuat hatinya bergetar. Di kepala pria itu hanya ada puncak gunung… dan _Chanyeol._

Suara bel nyaring memanggil siswa-siswi untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan secretariat Pelatara.

…

Malam minggu, Kyungsoo malangkahkan kakinya di atas trotoar tanpa arah tujuan. Hujan yang turun sore tadi, menyisakan genangan di beberapa bagian jalan. Dingin merambati permukaan kulit halusnya.

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket parasutnya. Hati pria itu sedang di selubungi sebentuk rasa yang tidak mampu diterjemahkannnya. Perasaan yang muncul sejak dia pertama kali melihat Kai di kelasnya. Lalu apa? Dia sendiri tidak berani memastikannya.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo bersitatap dengan pemuda jangkung itu. Dia merasa sorot mata pemuda yang saat ini resmi menjadi kekasih Luhan itu seolah berbicara. Dia tidak pernah tuntas menangkap isyarat itu. Pria itu selalu memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain setiap kali mereka terjebak dalam situasi saling tatap yang selalu hanya sesaat itu. Dari sekian banyak penghuni sekolah ini, mungkin hanya dia saja yang jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan anak baru itu. Kalau kebetulan mereka berpapasan pada suatu kesempatan, mereka hanya saling bertukar senyum seadanya. Hanya itu. Di kelaspun mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Kai seolah menjaga jarak dengannya. Entak kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa pemuda jangkung itu menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui olehnya.

 _Ah_ … _kenapa_ _aku_ _merasa pernah melihat sorot mata serupa itu_ …, batinnya berucap.

Klontrang!

Kyungsoo menendang kaleng kosong bekas minuman ringan yang tergolek di atas trotoar yang basah. Kaleng itu melenting, jatuh ke selokan, terseret air selokan yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

Crraaaat…!

" _YAK_!" Kyungsoo meneriaki Civic Merah yang menyiprati genangan air ke baju dan celananya. Civic Merah itu menghentikan lajunya beberapa meter di depan Kyungsoo. Seseorang di bangku belakang membuka kaca mobil. Seraut wajah dengan make up tebal menyembul dari dalamnya. Tersenyum mengejek.

"Sorry ya, Kyung!?" kata Luhan, "Malam minggu kok, sendirian. Mana kekasihmu? Tidak punya, ya? Kasihannn!" temannya seketika SMP itu tertawa terkekeh.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ejekan Luhan. Dia mengibas-ngibas pakainnya yang terciprat genangan air sisa hujan tadi sore. Lalu kembali melangkah di atas trotoar yang basah.

Civic Merah itu pergi meninggalkannya bersama gelak tawa penuh kemenangan di dalamnya. Tawa Luhan dan kedua temannya.

 _Siapa pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Luhan?_

Sesaat tadi, dari kaca mobil belakang yang gelap, Kyungsoo melihat seseorang duduk di samping Luhan. Tidak jelas betul siapa. Karena seseorang yang diduganya lelaki itu tidak menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang.

Kyungsoo terus melangkah sambil membawa pertanyaan itu di kepalanya.

Malam semakin senyap. Dingin membekap.

…

Minggu pagi.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di jok mobil kakaknya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Sukses juga merayu kakaknya agar mau meminjaminya mobil. Chanyeol memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang, memutarnya, lalu tangan kirinya mendorong _persneling_ kedepan.

Chanyeol meluncur dengan pasti di atas aspal jalanan. Setelah beberapa bulan belajar membawa mobil kakaknya ini, Chanyeol akhirnya mulai terlihat mahir mengendarai mobil.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan si jangkung di teras rumahnya, berdecak ketika melihat sahabatnya datang membawa mobil kakaknya.

"Ayo!"

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sesaat kemudian mereka meluncur menuju sekolah. Setiap Minggu pagi mereka rutin berlatih panjat dinding di sekolah bersama teman-teman Pelatara yang lain.

Di luar kebiasaan, Minggu pagi itu jalanan utama yang menuju terminal Seoul macet total. Mobil-mobil berjalan merayap, tek lebih dari lima putaran roda.

"Ada kecelakaan mobil di jembatan!" kata seorang pengendara mobil dari arah terminal ke pengendara yang lain.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol segera memutar mobilnya ke arah Gangnam-gu. Dia mengambil jalan pintas yang memotong perumahan _Sinsa_ - _dong_. Luhan, teman sekolahnya tinggal di perumahan itu.

"Itu kan rumah Luhan ya, Kyung?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah rumah besar. Di depan rumah itu tampak orang-orang berkerumun. Wajah-wajah mereka kelihatan sangat tegang dan putus asa.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Kita tanya aja sama mereka."

Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di depan rumah besar itu. Seorang wanita tua mengenali dirinya. Bibi jung, pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Luhan.

Bibi jung menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, _ahjumma_?"

"Luhan, nona luhan…," wanita itu terisak.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan?" si mungil jadi cemas, apalagi ketika matanya melihat seseorang menaruh bunga karangan orang meninggal di depan rumah itu.

"Selepas subuh tadi pagi, waktu dia mau pulang ke rumah, mobilnya terjun ke Sungai Han!"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo terlonjak.

"Luhannya bagaimana, _ahjumma_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan tidak selamat, dia tewas."

"Ya Tuhan."

Awan hitam menggelayut di atas kepala. Mendung menyelimuti rumah kediaman keluarga Luhan yang tak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan. Wajah-wajah berkalang duka. Datang dan pergi. Silih berganti mengucapkan turut belasungkawa. Hampir siang saat mayat Luhan di bawa kerumah.

Satu lagi kisah sedih.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo dihadapkan pada kuasa Ilahi. Kematian. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya Dia saja menyimpan semua jawabannya. Masih lekat di dinding ingatannya, saat wajah Luhan menyembul dari balik jendela pintu belakang mobilnya, tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Siapa menyangka kalau perjumpaannya dengan Luhan semalam menjadi pertemuan terakhir. Tidak mengenakkan memang. Tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan kenangan itu bersemayam di kantung ingatannya. Berapa lama dia akan hidup dengan membawa kenangan itu? Biar saja waktu yang akan menjawab.

Si mungil bersama Chanyeol berdiri di sisi peti yang berisi jasad yang terbujur kaku. Kedua matanya memejam, kedua tangannya mengapit, berdoa. Air mata retas dari sudut matanya. Si mungil menyesalkan hubungannya yang tidak harmonis dengan Luhan di saat-saat akhir kehidupan gadis secantik di sekolahnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengenal Luhan sejak masih sama-sama di bangku SMP. Mereka sempat dekat kala itu. Gadis itu sangat menyenangkan. Meski dia orang berada, tapi mau bergaul dengan siapa saja. Sifatnya yang tidak sombong membuat dia di senangi teman-temannya di SMP. Namun, semua-nya berubah saat badai itu datang mengoyak keutuhan keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Saat kelas tiga SMP, Luhan dibawa ayahnya ke luar negri. Dia menetap bersama ayahnya di Negeri Kangguru. Ternyata ayahnya telah memiliki seorang istri di sana. Setahun kemudian, Luhan memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan hidup bersama ibunya. Dia tidak betah tinggal dengan ibu tirinya.

Di bangku SMA, Kyungsoo bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Tapi, teman SMPnya telah berubah sama sekali. Goncangan yang dialaminya, membuat dirinya mencari-cari kompensasi; sebuah pelarian yang membuatnya sejenak dapat melepaskan didi dari persoalan-persoalan hidupnya. Materi berlimpah sebagai ganti kasih sayang yang diberikan ibunya yang seorang pengusaha salon ternama, dan kiriman uang dari ayahnya yang sibuk dengan keluarga barunya, telah menjerumuskan dia ke dunia gemerlap yang berjasa mengantarkannya mengenal alkohol dan narkoba. Sejak itu Kyungsoo tidak lagi mengenali Luhan.

Alkohollah yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri goresan tinta merah yang dicoretkan Luhan dalam lembaran-lembaran akhir hidupnya.

Penyelidikan polisi sementara menyebutkan penyebab Luhan terbang bebas bersama Civic Merahnya ke Sungai Han karena mengemudikan kendaraan dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Setelah dilakukan autopsi, ternyata kadar alkohol dan zat-zat adiktif lain di dalam darahnya sangat tinggi!

Amber yang datang bersamaan dengan Krystal, tak dapat menguasai dirinya. Kedua karib Luhan itu meraung-raung histeris, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Kyungsoo yang menyampaikan kabar duka kepada mereka lewat ponselnya.

…

Sore hari di TPU _Cheonmacong_.

Duka menyelimuti wajah-wajah para pengantar jenazah. Hujan yang mulai merinai, tidak membuat mereka bergeming. Tempak di antara mereka teman-teman sekolah Luhan.

Peti yang berisi jenazah Luhan di turunkan.

Ibunda Luhan menjerit-jerit seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akalnya. Wajar saja dia berlaku seperti itu, Luhan merupakan anak semata wayangnya. Wanita itu sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Apalgi, kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa putrid satu-satunya itu karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol dan narkoba. Dia menyesali dirinya karena tidak memberikan perhatian yang cukup kepada putrinya. Ah, sebuah penyesalan…kenapa selalu datang belakangan?!

Sambil terisak, Krystal dan Amber bersimpuh di samping gundukan tanah basah itu. Ayah Luhan baru akan tiba di Korea malam nanti.

Ketika rinai semakin menderas, prosesi pemakaman telah selesai. Tubuh-tubuh lunglai tanpa gairah melangkah tergesa menghidari guyuran hujan. Langit seolah turut berduka. Saat itulah, seorang pemuda jangkung berlari sambil mengangis histeris, menghambur membekap gundukan tanah basah. Ya.. pemuda itu kekasih Luhan, Kai.

Kyungsoo mengawasi pemuda jangkung itu dari gubuk penjual kembang yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Luhan di makamkan. Chanyeol berdiri di sebelahnya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Hujan membuat hawa menjadi demikian membekukan.

Krystal membuka pintu mobilnya, mengembangkan payung hitam, lalu berjingkatan menghindari genangan, menghampiri Kai yang sedang menangisi makam Luhan.

"Krystal!" panggil Kyungsoo. Si mungil berlari menerobos tirai hujan, tidak perduli dengan teriakkan Chanyeol, menyelinap ke bawah naungan payung hitam yang di pegang Krystal.

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Siapa saja yang ada di dalam mobil Luhan waktu kita bertemu tadi malam?"

"Malam itu ada aku, Amber, Luhan, dan…"

"Kai?" sambar Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Tapi, dia tidak ikut kami ke bar. Kami menurunkannya di depan Mall Gangnam. Ada keperluan mendadak, katanya."

"Jadi, kalian hanya bertiga ke bar?"

"Tapi, kami tidak pulang sama-sama. Setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang, Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan bar."

"Kau tahu siapa yang menelepon Luhan?"

Krystal mengangkat bahu. "Tidak jelas betul dengan siapa dia berbicara. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bisingnya di dalam bar."

"Apa malam itu Luhan kelihatan mabuk?"

"Dia baru meneguk segelas _tequilla_."

"Pasti ada yang terjadi setelah Luhan meninggalkan bar." Kyungsoo menggumam.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak… tidak apa-apa." Si mungil tersenyum menepuk pundak Krystal. "Kau yang sabar, ya."

"Makasih ya, Kyung. Aku jadi malu denganmu." Krystal menundukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kami kualat gara-gara mengerjaimu." nada bicaranya penuh penyesalan.

"Hei, kau bicara apa? Takdir itu di tangan Tuhan. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan perbuatan yang kalian lakukan terhadapku malam lalu."

"Kau baik, Kyung."

Si mungil meringis dipuji begitu. Kemudian dia berlari kembali menerobos tirai hujan ke gubuk penjual kembang.

Hujan mulai reda.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol meninggalkan pemakaman.

…

Senin kelabu. Wajah-wajah tertunduk lesu melintasi pintu gerbang sekolah pagi itu. Wajah-wajah mereka tersaput awan hitam. Kabut tebal mengepung di atas atap gedung sekolah. Duka. Langkah-langkah diseret. Enggan. Tak gairah.

Si mungil duduk sendiri di sudut kantin. Sepi. Orang-orang sedang tak berselera menyantap sarapan pagi. Kyungsoo sendiri sejak tadi tidak memesan apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk saja. Sesekali pandangannya dia sebar ke sembarang arah. Entah apa yang dipandanginya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memandangi sesuatu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Jauh sekali! Saking jauhnya, si mungil sampai tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Pria tinggi itu mengikuti ke mana arah mata sahabatnya memandang. Lalu saat dia menyadari kalau sahabatnya tidak sedang melihat objek tertentu, dia mengibaskan telapak tanagannya di depan muka Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo tidak berkedip. Karena kesal tidak mendapat respon, pria tampan yang tingginya melebihi Kyungsoo itu mencubit pipi tembam si mungil.

"Aww!" Kyungsoo meringis. Melirik sekilas ke arah orang yang mencubitnya. Tersenyum kecut. Lalu kembali mengembarakan pikirannya enyah ke mana.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. Jarang sekali dia melihat sahabatnya kehilangan gairah. Entah apa yang sedang bersemayam di kepala pria itu. Yang pasti, hal itu telah berhasil membuat si mungil mengabaikan dirinya.

Melihat Chanyeol, wajah Bu Kantin menjadi berseri-seri. _Ada juga yang datang,_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menghampiri.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Dia juga telah kehilangan selera.

Kini, ada dua orang pria di kantin itu yang asyik termenung.

"Wah.. bisa bangkrut aku kalau semua orang yang datang ke kantin ini hanya duduk-duduk termenung tanpa memesan apa pun." Kaluhnya. Wanita itu menepuk jidatnya.

Suara bel merobej pagi yang tak bergairah.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menyeret langkah gontai menuju ruang kelas mereka.

…

Krystal masuk ke dalam kelas Kyungsoo ketika jam istirahat. Dia sempat melempar senyum ke arah si mungil. Pria manis itu pun membalas senyumannya. Gadis yang tingginya tak sampai 155 cm itu punya wajah sangat imut. Matanya jeli. Bibirnya mungil seperti gadis-gadis dalam komik jepang. Mata Kai berbinar-binar menyambut kedatangan si Boneka Jepang itu, begitu teman-teman di sekolah menjulukinya. Mereka bercakap-cakap mesra, sebelum keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Mata Kyungsoo menguntit mereka dari balik jendela kelas. _Rupanya gossip tentang hubungan kasih antara keduanya bukan isapan jempol belaka_ … si mungil berucap pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Baru tiga hari mereka jadian!" kata Chanyeol, seperti tahu apa yang ada di kepala sahabatnya.

"Oh." Bibir Kyungsoo membulat. Matanya terus mengawasi langkah Krystal dan Kai sampai menghilang di tikungan. Dia juga sempat menangkap kecemburuan di mata Amber saat sepasang merpati itu melintas di depannya.

Si mungil memutar wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Amber?"

"Kenapa memangnya dengan Amber?" pria tinggi itu malah balik bertanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari buku di depannya.

"Ah, tidak.. Perasaan, aku tidak pernah melihat dia jalan bersama Krystal sepeninggal Luhan."

"Mau tahu aja urusan orang," Chanyeol mencibir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum meringis. Dia mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bass-nya, yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tebahak.

Si mungil lekas-lekas melarikan diri sebelum pria tinggi itu membalasnya. Chanyeol segera mengejarnya. Terjadi kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Teman-teman yang sedang berada di kelas tertawa terpingkal melihat tingkah dua orang bersahabat itu.

…

Sore tadi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berada di sebuah toko buku terbesar di Kota Seoul. Kedua pria bersahabat itu memiliki kegemaran yang sama pada buku. Mereka sama-sama suka melahap bacaan. Kalau sudah berada di toko buku, si mungil paling betah berlama-lama di rak yang memajang buku-buku sastra. Kris, kakaknya yang adalah penulis, banyak memberikan pengaruh pada kegemaran Kyungsoo yang satu itu. Belakangan Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Dia mulai menulis cerpen, dan mengirimkannya ke majalah-majalah. Beberapa cerpennya sudah dimuat di beberapa majalah remaja ibukota. Pria itu mulai berpikir untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya menjadi seorang penulis.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di pelataran parkir di bawah toko buku itu. Sekedar cuci muka. Mereka terus turun ke lantai paling dasar tempat mobil-mobil di parkirkan. Chanyeol menambatkan mobil kakaknya di sana. Kakaknya Chanyeol sedang bertugas ke luar kota sehingga dia leluasa membawa mobil milik kakaknya tersebut.

"Kita cari makan dulu, Chan. Cacing-cacing di dalam perutku sudah menagih jatah makannya." usul Kyungsoo yang langsung di setujui olah Chanyeol.

Mobil Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan toko buku.

Pinggiran jalan Seoul pada malam hari, ramai berdiri tenda-tenda yang menwarkan beragam makanan.

Si mungil dan Chanyeol berada di dalam tenda yang menjual makanan khas laut. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan masing-masing dua porsi kerang. Si mungil malah sudah memesan satu porsi lagi tembahan dua udang bakar. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat nafsu makan sahabatnya.

Namun, ketika pesananya itu sudah siap terhidang di meja,pria manis itu malah beranjak ke luar tenda dengan tergesa-gesa. Sudut matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia di atas Kawasaki Ninja. Dia mengenali gadis yang berada di boncengan.

 _Amber_? _Sama_ _siapa_ _dia_?

Kawasaki Ninja itu berbelok masuk ke Hotel, beberapa meter dari tenda tempat mereka makan.

Kyungsoo mengambil kunci mobil Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Pinjam sebentar ya, Chan!"

Si mungil menghidupkan mesin mobil milik kakaknya Chanyeol. Tergesa. Dia tidak sempat mendengar panggilan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo segera menyusul Kawasaki Ninja tadi.

Dari kejauhan tampak pengendara Kawasaki melepas helm yang menutupi kepalanya.

 _Kai?!_

Dia melihat Amber bergelendotan manja di lengan pemuda jangkung itu, masuk ke dalam hotel. Kyungsoo segera membuntutinya sampai keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar Hotel yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Sepertinya tidak perlu diceritakan apa yang kemudian diperbuat Amber dan Kai di dalam kamar hotel itu. Si mungil pun tidak berminat mencari tahu. Dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segudang pertanyaan yang mengerubungi kepalanya.

Rupanya, Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya orang yang menguntit Amber dan Kai ke tempat itu. Ada orang lain yang sejak tadi, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mengambil gambar Amber dan Kai sejak dari pelataran parkir dengan kamera ponselnya.

…

Pagi, 15 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, siswa-siswa berkerumunan di depan madding sekolah. Di dalam kotak berkaca berukuran 120x70 meter itu terpampang foto-foto Amber dan Kai sejak dari pelataran parkir Hotel sampai keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar Hotel.

Melihat semua foto-foto kekasihnya yang sangat mesra dengan Amber, si Boneka Jepang jadi terbakar hatinya. Api berkobaran di mata jelinya. Dia mencari Amber dikelas, tapi gadis yang selalu berdandan serupa lelaki itu belum ada di kelasnya. Karena tidak menemukan Amber, Krystal pergi mencari Kai di kelasnya.

Kyungsoo baru saja meletakkan tasnya di atas meja ketika Krystal masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah terbakar amarah. Dia langsung menggebrak meja Kai hingga membuat pemuda jangkung yang sedang asyik merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja terlonjak kaget bukan kepalang.

"A-ada apa, pagi-pagi kok, sudah marah-marah?!" pemuda jangkung itu pura-pura tidak mengerti pangkal soal kekasihnya marah-marah.

Melihat reaksi Kai tersebut, Krystal jadi semakin naik pitam. Tanpa banyak kata terlontar, dia melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Kai. Sekilas mata Kai tampak menyala, marah. Namun, kemudian pemuda yang baru beberapa hari menjalin kasih dengan Krystal itu diam saja, seperti tahu diri dengan kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya. Si Boneka Jepang menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

Si mungil melerai.

Setelah puas meluapkan amarahnya, Krystal berlari meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo dengan goresan luka menganga di hati yang berdarah-darah. Air matanya jatuh tak terperi. Kai berusaha mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo juga bermaskud mengejarnya, tapi tangannya keburu di cekal oleh Chanyeol. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Ketika Krystal keluar dari dalam kelas Kyungsoo, dia melihat Amber berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Goresan luka yang menganga di hatinya seperti disirami air cuka saat melihat binary ceria di wajah sahabatnya itu. Dia berlari menghampirinya.

"Dasar perempuan murahan!" makinya seraya mendaratkan tamparan ke wajah Amber.

 _Plak_! Keras sekali bunyinya. Telapak tangan nya sampai membekas di wajah Amber.

Mendapat serangan mendadak, gadis yang pernah dibuat KO oleh Kyungsoo dengan sekali pukulan itu, spontan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Krystal. Kalau saja Kai tidak sempat menghalau pukulannya itu, bisa di pastikan Boneka Jepang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu akan tersungkur dengan sukses ke lantai oleh straight kanannya.

Teman-teman yang lain segera membantu memisahkan.

"Awas, kau!" kata Amber menuding ke arah Krystal. "Suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan membalas tamparanmu ini!" ancamnya.

Semenjak hari itu, kedua orang yang semasa Luhan hidup bersahabat sangat akrab, tidak pernah lagi saling bertegur sapa.

…

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Semua kepala tertunduk ke kertas soal yang ada di atas meja. Setiap meja hanya diisi oleh satu siswa. Bangku Chanyeol persis di depan meja pengawas, merapat ke tembok. Si mungil berada di seberangnya.

Hari pertama ujian kenaikan kelas, mereka mendapat jatah di awasi oleh Guru Sains yang terkenal killer. Tidak ada yang berani melakukan gerakan yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan, apalagi sampai nekad membuka suara. Suara sepelan apapun akan segera mengundang tatapan tajam dari gurunya. Yixing, teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang duduk persis di sebarang mejanya, sudah merasakan akibatnya. Karena terlalu sering menoleh ke samping dan mencolek-colek teman yang ada di depannya, sebuah penghapus mendarat mulus di jidatnya. Masih untung bagi bintang basket itu karena guru killer itu tidak sampai mengambil kertas ujiannya dan menyuruhnya segera keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Masih ada beberapa menit tersisa untuk menyelesaikan soal ujian usai. Satu dua siswa mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban di meja pengawas, lalu meninggalkan kelas. Si mungil terlihat santai mengerjakan soal-soal di hadapannya. Meski terlihat sedikit letih sehabis pendakian kemarin, saat liburan sebelum ujian, tapi tidak melonggarkan konsentrasinya sama sekali. Soal-soal Matematika yang ada di hadapannya dengan mudah di selesaikannya. Chanyeol sengaja berlama-lama di mejanya karena malas berada di luar kelas. Pria tinggi tampan itu ingin menunggu sampai jam ujian selesai.

Detik-detik terus berputar.

Tiba-tiba…

"Aaaa..!" Teraiakan seorang wanita. Melengking merobek keheningan.

Siswa yang berada di luar kelas berhamburan ke arah asal teriakan. Toilet wanita. Siswa-siswa yang masih ada didalam kelas gaduh.

Bunyi bel mengudara.

Seorang siswa dari kelas Krystal tergesa ke arah kelas Kyungsoo. Raut mukanya sangat tegang.

"Kai!" teriakannya dari ambang pintu kelas. Yang di panggil segera menghampiri

"Kenapa?"

"Kekasihmu, gantung diri di kamar mandi wanita!"

"Apa?!" suaranya tercekat. Pemuda jangkung itu segera berlari ke toilet wanita.

Di depan toilet wanita sudah banyak murid yang berkerumunan. Di salah satu bilik toilet, tubuh si Boneka Jepang menggantung pada seutas tali. Matanya membelalak keluar, seperti hendak keluar dari ceruk matanya. Lidahnya terjulur. Tubuhnya yang membiru mulai menebarkan aroma busuk.

"Ya Tuhan…" Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Dia tidak sampai hati melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya. Chanyeol meraih pundaknya, memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Di dalam toilet, Kai menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. Para guru berusaha menenangkannya. Tak berapa lama, polisi datang ke TKP. Mereka segera menurunkan tubuh Krystal dari tali gantungan. Lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans, untuk segera dilakukan autopsy.

Seorang polisi berpakaian preman mulai mencari keterangan dari saksi yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Krystal, sedang yang lain mencoba mengorek keterangan dari beberapa murid, guru, petugas TU, penjaga sekolah, satpam, dan beberapa warga yang tinggal di sekitar gedung sekolah. Polisi mencurigai kematian Krystal bukan karena bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh sebelum tubuhnya di gantung dengan seutas tali. Dari kondisi mayatnya, mereka memperkirakan setidaknya gadis itu meninggal dunia sejak dua hari lalu.

Keesokan harinya, petugas-petugas itu datang kembali saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Melihat mobilpolisi masuk ke halaman sekolah, murid-murid merapat ke jendela. Mereka ingin tahu perkembangan dari kasus dari kematian Krystal kemarin.

Tampak seorang pemimpin rombongan polisi berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Tak berapa lama berselang, orang yang memakai jaket hitam itu keluar, menuju mobil polisi yang parkir di halaman sekolah. Lalu bersama dua anggota polisi yang lain, mereka mendatangi kelas Amber.

"Mau apa mereka ke kelas Amber?" gumam Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan dari balik jendela.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun segera terjawab saat kedua petugas itu menyeret Amber ke luar dari kelas dengan kedua tangan terbelenggu. Gadis yang pernah di-KO Kyungsoo dengan sekali pukul, ditangkap dengan tuduhan melakukan pembunuhan berencana terhadap Krystal, sahabatnya, semasa Luhan hidup.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Padahal, mereka kan bersahabat?"

"Namanya juga cinta.. bisa membuat orang jadi buta!"

Begitu komentar-komentar yang keluar dari mulut teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Bukan saya! Bukan saya! Saya tidak membunuh Krystal! Bukan saya yang membunuhnya!" Amber meronta-ronta.

Keterangan para saksi mata memberatkannya. Hampir semua murid yang di tanyai polisi mencurigai Amber sebagai pelakunya. Alasannya sangat kuat. Seminggu yang lalau Krystal menampar wajah Amber di muka teman-teman sekolahnya. Gadis yang selalu bergaya seperti lelaki itu sangat marah, sampai-sampai dia mengancam akan membalas perbuatan sahabatnya itu. Ancaman yang dilontarkan Amber saat itulah yang memberatkan dirinya. Ditambah lagi, dua hari yang lalu ada warga yang tinggal di sekitar gedung sekolah melihat dia sedang celingukan di depan gerbang sekolah. Hanya saja tidak seorangpun dari para saksi melihat Amber menyeret mayat Krystal, membawanya ke dalam sekolah, dan menggantungnya di toilet untuk member kesan seolah-olah si Boneka Jepang itu gantung diri.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Beberapa saat sebelum saksi melihat Amber dan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah, penjaga sekolah yang tinggal di dalam sekolah mendapat telepon dari seorang wanita yang mengabarkan bahwa orang tuanya di kampung sakit keras, dan dia diharapkan segera kembali ke kampung. Jadi, saat Amber terlihat di sana, sekolah sedang tidak ada penjaganya.

Dari dalam kelas, Kyungsoo menyaksikan Amber di giring ke mobil petugas. Gadis itu terus saja berteriak kalau bukan dia yang melakukan pembunuhan itu.

Tiba-tiba, seolah ada sepasang kaki yang berlari menghampiri Amber yang sudah duduk jok mibil polisi. Mobil itu baru saja akan meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Tunggu, Pak! Tunggu!" panggil Kyungsoo seraya berlari-lari mengejar mobil polisi itu.

Polisi berpakaian preman yang mengenderai mobil itu menghentikan laju kendaraan yang baru saja hendak keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang petugas berseragam yang duduk di sisi kanan Amber.

"Saya mau bicara sebentar dengan teman saya."

Belum lagi itu member izin, Amber sudah berkata pada Kyungsoo. "Ada orang yang menjebakku, Kyung! Demi tuhan, aku tidak membunuh Krystal! Percaya padaku, Kyung!"

"Iya, iya, aku percaya. Tapi, untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah dua hari yang lalu?"

"Ada orang yang meneleponku. Katanya, aku diminta datang menemui Kai di depan sekolah!"

 _Kai?!_ Si mungil bertambah yakin kalau Amber bukanlah pelaku yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau mengenali suara orang yang meneleponmu?"

"Aku tidak kenal. Tapi, aku yakin itu suara perempuan!"

"Sudah cukup!" kata petugas berseragam yang duduk di sisi Amber. Kemudian mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Tolong aku, Kyung! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku di jebak!" suara Amber masih sempat terdengar olehnya sebelum mobil polisi yang membawanya menghilang di tikungan jalan raya.

Si mungil masih berdiri terpaku memandangi jalan raya.

"Kau percaya dengan kata-kata Amber?" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita bersahabat baik kan, Chan?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Kita bukan hanya bersahabat baik, Kyung. Aku sudah menyayangimu lebih dari diriku sendiri, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku," Chanyeol malah menggoda si mungil. "Tapi, kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Apa mungkin, kalau suatu hari kita berselisih, dan karena emosi aku sampai menampar wajahmu, kau akan membunuhku karena perlakuanku itu?"

"Mustahil aku melakukan itu!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. Mungkin iya Chanyeol akan menghajar Kyungsoo, tapi dengan ciuman-ciuman panasnya. Tolong siapapun pukul kepala Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Amber memang tidak sebaik dirimu. Tapi, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masa orientasi siswa baru dulu. Pasti sudah banyak peristiwa yang mengikat hati mereka."

"Apa sebenernya yang ingin kau katakana?"

"Dari desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah kita, aku percaya kalau bukan Amber yang melakukan pembunuhan itu. Pasti ada orang lain yang telah mengatur segalanya."

"Kau mencurigai seseorang?"

"Aku tidak berani mencurigai siapa pun."

Mereka lalu kembali ke kelas. Saat melintas di depan meja Kai, sesaat, pandangan Kyungsoo bertumbukan dengan Kai. Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah.

 _Mungkinkah dia yang telah mengatur segalanya?_

…

Siang yang panas di penuhi jelaga asap kendaraan. Panas menyengat. Kemacetan di mana-mana. Sebuah pemandangan sehari-hari yang lumrah di kota ini. Seoul, sebuah kota yang menjadi ibukota dari Korea.

Bus keluar dari terminal dengan Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, pria yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu mau mampir dulu ke makam ayah dan ibunya di TPU _Cheonmacong_. Di tempat itu pula Jongin dan Luhan dikebumikan. Kemarin, ditempat itu telah bertambah warga baru, Krystal, yang juga dimakamkan di sana.

Kematian ketiga teman dalam rentang waktu yang berdekatan, mengingatkannya pada fanaan hidup. Dulu, dia sering tertawa mendengar guyonan kakaknya, " _Hidup itu seumpama mampir di warung kopi; datang, minum kopi, lalu pergi. Sekejap. Tidak pernah ada yang tinggal abadi di tempat itu kecuali Si Penjual Kopi_." Kini, si mungil mulai memahami guyonan itu sebagai sebuah peringatan tentang _kehidupan yang selalu terancam setiap saat untuk berakhir dengan patuh._

"Hai, Ayah, Ibu," si tomboy menyapa makam kedua orangtuanya. Dia duduk bersimpuh di antara makam ayah dan ibunya.

Beberapa helai daun kamboja yang telah mengering menyelimuti gundukan berumput itu.

Dua bocah kakak beradik berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Yang laki-laki berusia 10 tahun menenteng sebuah ember berisi air, sedang yang perempuan, lebih muda 5 tahun, membawa sapu lidi di tangannya. Kedua bocah itu anak dari penjaga makam yang mengurusi makam ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo.

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang melihat kedua bocah kakak beradik itu.

"Kita baru saja mau membersihkannya, _hyung,_ " kata Tae Yeong, sang kakak.

"Lho? Memangnya kalian tidak sekolah, siang-siang kok, udah membersihkan makam?"

"Aku masuk pagi, _hyung_."

"Kalau yang kecil ini?"

Bocah perempuan bernama Dong Mi itu tampak malu-malu.

"Heh," Tae Yeong menyikut pelan lengan adiknya, "ditanya Kyungsoo _hyung_ , kenapa diam?"

Masih dengan malu-malu, bocah yang rambutnya di kuncir dua itu berucap, "Dong Mi belum sekolah _, oppa_."

Kyungsoo mengambil dua batang cokelat dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Kalian suka cokelat 'kan?"

Kakak beradik itu mengangguk malu-malu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kepolosan kedua-nya. Dia menyerahkan sebatang cokelat kepada Tae Yeong, dan sebatang lagi pada Dong Mi.

"Terimakasih!" jawab kedua bocah itu serempak.

"Sini, _oppa_ pinjam sapunya." Kyungsoo mengambil sapu dari tangan Dong Mi.

"Buat apa, _oppa_?"

"Mau membersihkan daun-daun kering itu," sambil menunjuk makam kedua makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan, _hyung_!" Tae Yeong menghalangi, "Biar kami saja yang membersihkannya."

"Sudah, biar _hyung_ saja. Kalian duduk saja yang tenang sambil menikmati cokelat itu!"

Meski mereka tak enak, akhirnya Tae Yeong menuruti kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia duduk bersisian dengan Dong Mi di bawah pohon kamboja yang memayungi orangtua Kyungsoo. Mulut gadis kecil itu belepotan cokelat. Si mungil tertawa geli sambil terus menyapu. Dong Mi meringis, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Enak cokelatnya?" kedua kakak beradik itu mengangguk puas.

"Mau lagi?" Tae Yeong dan Dong Mi saling berpandangan. Keduanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Tapi, tolong belikan _hyung_ kembang sama air mawar, ya?"  
Mereka mengangguk-angguk.

Kyungsoo mengambil selembar sepuluhribu won dari saku bajunya. Diserahkannya uang itu kepada Tae Yeong.

"Pilihkan yang bagus-bagus, ya! sekalian titip salam buat ibu kalian." Pesan Kyungsoo. Kemudian si mungil memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada kakak beradik itu.

"Buat kami semuanya?"

"Iya."

Mata mereka berbinar-binar. Lalu keduanya berlari ke gubuk yang menjual perlengkapan ziarah.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dan mengapit kedua tangannya. Berdoa. Belum selesai berdoa, Kyungsoo mendengar suara isakan tidak jauh dari dirinya. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, ekor matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok tubuh yang sedang duduk bersimpuh memunggungi pandangannya di depan sebuah makam. Dia merasa mengenali sosok yang juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti dirinya.

 _Mau apa dia di makam Jongin_?

Maka pria manis itu beranjak menghampiri untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, dan meneguhkan keyakinannya pada penglihatannya. Ternyata dia tidak salah orang.

"Kai?!" si mungil sudah berdiri di balik punggung pemuda jangkung itu.

Kai menoleh ka arahnya. Melihat si mungil pemuda itu terperanjat kaget. "K-kau.." suaranya seperti tercekik di tenggorokan.

"Sedang apa kau di makam Jongin?"

"A-aku-se-sedang-" wajahnya sangat pucat.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menajam. Kai semakin salah tingkah. Gerak-geriknya seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah. Dia benar-benar tidak memperhitungkan pertemuan dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" nada bicaranya menyelidik.

"Di-dia-"

Ketika itulah si mungil seperti menyadari sesuatu yang sejak dulu mengganggu pikirannya setiap kali tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan pemuda berwajah seelok para model sampul majalah.

 _Sorot mata itu…bentuk mata itu…Ah! Bodoh sekali aku_. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya pada kealpaan dirinya. _Kim Kai…Kim Jongin..seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal kalau mereka bersaudara!_

Si mungil bertepuk tangan. "Hebat!" katanya dengan nada sinis, "kau benar-benar penulis sekenario yang jempolan. Rapi benar kau menyusun semua rencana sampai-sampai mengelabuhiku."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tergagap.

"Kau yang menghubungi Luhan malam itu di bar. Paginya, dia ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam mobilnya yang terjun ke Sungai Han. Lalu setelah kematian Luhan, kau dekati Krystal, sekaligus Amber. Dengan begitu, kau telah berhasil mengobarkan api permusuhan di antara keduanya, sehingga tidak seorang pun akan menduga kalau kau yang telah membunuh Krystal. Semua akan mengira Amber yang telah membunuh Krystal. Semua akan mengira Amber yang telah melakukan pembunuhan itu karena ancamannya kepada Krystal. Untuk itu, kau sengaja mengikuti kami ke Gunung Songnisan. Dengan melakukan itu, kau jadi punya alibi yang kuat untuk tidak dicurigai! Aku sudah curiga! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang sering mendaki gunung."

Ya, memang saat sebelum Ujian berlangsung , sekolah meliburkan murid-muridnya beberapa hari. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memilih mendaki Gunung Songnisan untuk mengisi liburan mereka. Saat dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka.

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu_..

 _Kresek_ …

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang tak jauh dari tenda mereka. Pria mungil itu menoleh mencari. Tidak ada siapa pun yang muncul dari kegelapan.

"Kenapa, Kyung?"

"Aku seperti mendengar langkah seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah kita."

Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mengiraukan itu semua, dan memilih santai bersama yang lain.

Saat sedang menikmati wedang jahe nya. Telinga Kyungsoo menangkap suara telapak kaki yang diseret menuju kea rah mereka lagi. Si mungil berdiri melihat ke arah setapak. Dari kegelapan, muncul sesosok tubuh jangkung dengan wajah bermandi peluh. Pemuda itu tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Kai?!"  
Chanyeol ikut berdiri.

"Lho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol?" pemuda yang ternyata teman sekelasnya tidak kalah terkejut,

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang suntuk. Makanya aku pergi kesini. Dulu sebelum aku pindah ke Busan, aku sering mendaki tempat ini setiap kali merasa suntuk. Di sekolahku yang dulu, aku juga sering naik gunung dengan teman-temanku."

Chanyeol celingukan. Keningnya berkerut waktu dia tidak menemukan orang lain di belakang Kai.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Iya. Kalau aku tahu kalian mau kesini, kenapa tidak ngomong-ngomong kalau kalian mau naik gunung?"

"Mana kami tahu kalau kau suka naik gunung." Si mungil kelihatannya tidak begitu mempercayai pemuda itu. Penampilan Kai jauh sekali dari kesan kalah dia sering melakukan pendakian sebelumnya. Dengan celana jins dan sepatu basket yang dikenakannya, pemuda itu lebih mirip seorang yang mau mudik lebaran, ketimbang seorang yang mau mendaki ke puncak gunung. Tas yang bertengger di punggungnya pun mengesankan itu. Dia bahkan tidak membawa matras untuk alas tidurnya!

 _Kembali ke cerita_

"Itu tidak benar! Apa yang kau katakana itu sama sekali tidak benar!"

"Hah!" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aktingmu sangat hebat! Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak akan terkecoh oleh aktingmu itu."

"K-kau salah. Aku tidak membunuh mereka, Kyung.. A-aku hanya-" pemuda itu semakin tersudut oleh kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi," kata Kyungsoo lagi, "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana cara kau membunuh Krystal, sementara saat Krystal terbunuh, kau ada bersama aku di Gunung Songnisan? Apa kau membayar orang untuk menghabisi nyawa kekasihmu itu? Lalu siapa yang menelepon penjaga sekolah? Lalu, siapa pula yang kausuruh menghubungi Amber untuk datang ke sekolah saat itu?"

"Aku!" Sebuah suara menjawab. Sejak beberapa saat lalu, gadis berkaca mata itu sudah berdiri di balik punggung si mungil.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Taemin _noona_?!"

"Ya, aku! Aku yang membunuh Krystal dengan menjerat lehernya, dan aku pula yang menelepon penjaga sekolah dan menghubungi Amber untuk menjebaknya. Aku yang telah mengatur semua rencana itu," kata kakak sulung Jongin itu, "aku juga yang telah membunuh Luhan. Kusuruh Kai meneleponnya. Saat dia datang menemui Kai, kucekoki dia dengan alkohol sampai mati, dan kuletakkan di belakang stir mobilnya, dan kudorong mobil itu ke dasar Sungai Han. Rencana itu hampir saja gagal karena Kai sungguh-sungguh menaruh hati pada gadis sombong itu."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai, seolah mencari penegasan dari anak itu atas kebenaran pengakuan kakaknya. Kai hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang, kami terpaksa harus menghabisimu juga!"

"Apa?!" mata Kyungsoo membelalak.

"Jangan, _noona_!" kata Kai mencegah, "sudah cukup tangan _noona_ berlumuran darah. Tidak ada gunanya, _noona_. Jongin tidak akan hidup kembali!"

"Diam, kau!" bentaknya. Lalu, matanya nyalang memandang si mungil. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu. Tapi, kau tahu terlalu banyak. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko melepaskanmu. Aku tidak ingin membusuk di dalam penjara." Taemin mengambil sebilah pisau dari tasnya. Dihunusnya pisau itu ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan, _noona_!" Kai berusaha menghalanginya. Dia memegangi tangan kakaknya. "Lari, Kyung! Lari yang jauh!"

Terjadi pergumulan antar kedua kakak beradik itu.

Si mungil baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu saat terdengar suara jerit mengerang. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai!"

"AAAaaaakh..!" suaranya terdengar meringis.

Pemuda jangkung itu memegangi pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Terhuyung-huyung, sebelum akhirnya ambruk ke tanah.

Taemin hanya berdiri mematung. Dia seperti tidak mempercayi kalau pisau yang dipegangnya telah berpindah ke perut adiknya sendiri.

"Tidaaak!" gadis berkacamata itu menghambur ke tubuh adiknya yang sedang meregang nyawa. Dia menjerit-jerit menyesali diri.

Orang-orang berdatangan ke tempat itu. Tae Yeong dan Dong Mi juga ada bersama mereka.

" _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Tae Yeong cemas.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Kabut berpendar di bola matanya. Manik air mata segera menguntai di kedua pipinya. Dia memandangi Taemin yang tertawa-tawa seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akalnya. Getir.

Tae Yeong dan Dong Mi memeluk tubuhnya.  
Setelah Kyungsoo memberikan keterangan kepada polisi, Amber segera di bebaskan dari tahanan. Anak itu tidak habis-habisnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo. Sayang… nyawa Kai tidak terselamatkan. Pisau sepanjang 15cm menembus hingga ke hatinya. Dia meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Kakaknya, Taemin, harus meringkuk di dalam tahanan polisi, sebelum ahli jiwa memutuskan apakah dia layak di hadapkan ke depan meja siding, atau harus menghuni salah satu bangsal di rumah sakit jiwa.

…

 _3 bulan kemudian_.

Pagi yang cerah. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Kyungsoo sudah rapih pagi-pagi begini.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan seperti ayah?" Kris menggeleng. Di peluknya pria mungil itu.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibu." Kris tersenyum di balik pelukannya. "Kau imut sekali, Kyung. Aku jadi ingin menelanmu bulat-bulat."

" _Hyung_ macam apa kau ini!" Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang kakaknya, sedangkan sang kakak hanya terkekeh.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya sudah rapih seperti ini?" Kris bertanya masih betah memeluk adiknya ini. Sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini.

"Hmm, aku ingin pergi,"

"Dengan siapa?"

Tiiinn!

"Nah, itu dia orangnya sudah datang." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan kakaknya, lalu berlari keluar halaman.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah mendekati si mungil. Tidak lama setelah itu Kris juga menyusul Kyungsoo keluar. Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya member salam saat melihat Kris keluar.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Kris menatap keduanya bergantian. Hari ini Chanyeol juga sama rapihnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka memang sering jalan berdua, tapi biasanya pakaian mereka tidak serapih kali ini. Kali ini ada yang beda, seperti ingin.. Berkencan?!

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia malah tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah meronanya. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, dan dirinya dibuat terkekeh dengan kelakuan si mungil.

"Kami ingin berkencan, _hyung_. Aku ingin meminta izin kepada _hyung_." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

" _Ne_?! Berkencan?!" Kris menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. "Apa ada yang _hyung_ tidak tahu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri gugup, dia menatap sang kakak. "A-aku-K-kami-maksudku, aku dan Chanyeol, sudah berkencan dari sebulan yang lalu." Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya lebih kuat, dan wajahnya sudah memerah penuh. Chanyel meringis melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia ngeri bibir Kyungsoo berdarah. Harusnya dia saja yang menggitnya. Oke, Siapa pun, tolong tendang kepala Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Lalu kenapa tidak cerita ke hyung?" Kris menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"I-itu, karena _hyung_ sibuk." Kyungsoo berujar sedih. Kris jadi merasa bersalah.

Kris melangkah mendekat ke adiknya, lalu memeluk sang adik lagi. "Maafkan _hyung_ ya. _Hyung_ tidak ada waktu untukmu." Chanyeol hanya menjadi penonton saja.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa _hyung_."

"Ekhem," Chanyeol berdehem karena merasa dirinya tidak di anggap disini. "Apa boleh aku mengajak Kyungsoo keluar, _hyung_?"

Kris melepas pelukannya, lalu mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuat Kris mual. "Yasudah, pergilah."

"Tapi ingat! Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" Kris menunjuk keduanya bergantian. "dan kau Chanyeol, awas kau kalau adikku kenapa-kenapa. Ku bunuh kau dengan tangan ku sendiri." Kris mengancam sadis Chanyeol, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum juga menatap keduanya.

Chanyeol merinding dengan ancaman Kris, "Baik, _hyung_. Aku akan menjaga adik mu yang manis ini. Aku yang akan menghajar mereka semua kalau sampai ada yang mengganggu Kyungsoo- _ku_ ini." Chanyeol berlaga sebagai pahlawan, yang membuat mereka semua tertawa melihat kelakuan _ayan_ Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Kami pergi dulu."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil yang Chanyeol bawa tadi. Kyungsoo membuka kaca mobilnya lalu malambai ke arah Kris yang masih berdiri menatap mobil Chanyeol yang semakin lama keluar halaman rumahnya. Dia membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah saat melihat mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol menghilang di tikungan.

…

"Hah..hah, Kyung. Istirahat dulu ya, aku lelah." Chanyeol masih ngos-ngosan sehabis menaikki permainan di Lotte Word bersama Kyungsoo. Tadi mereka berdua memang memutuskan pergi ke Lotte Word.

"Baiklah. Habis ini kita naik yang itu ya," Kyungsoo menunjuk wahana yang bisa membuat orang pusing tujuh keliling sehabis menaikkinya.

" _Ne_.. _ne_ nanti kita naik. Sekarang ayo duduk dulu dan minum ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya, mereka memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku yang di sediakan untuk pengunjung beristirahat. Dan disini lumayan sepi. Karena orang-orang masih sibuk dengan wahana-wahana yang menantang di depan sana.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya sedang mengajak anak kecil ke taman bermain. Lihat saja Kyungsoo, sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti-berhentinya tersenyum dengan mata berbinarnya yang menatap wahana bermain. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan, bila itu semua dilakukan dengan si mungil, Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih asik membersihkan wajahnya dari peluh tadi. Chanyeol selesai mengelap wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh keringat tadi. Kyungsoo mengambil tisu di tasnya, berinisiatif melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Matanya yang bulat dengan iris gelap, hidungnya yang bangir lucu, kedua pipi tembamnya, dan bibir merah nya yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupnya.

Jarak mereka cukup dekat karena Kyungsoo mencodongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Saat Kyungsoo mengelap keringat Chanyeol yang ada di hidungnya, mata Kyungsoo juga ikut turun ke arah hidung bangir Chanyeol, dan matanya tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lekat wajahnya. Masih saling menatap, Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dinginnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyungsoo.

Tisu yang Kyungsoo pegang untuk mengelap wajah Chanyeol tadi terlepas saat Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Chanyeol sudah berpindah ke pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, dan tangan Kyungsoo sudah melingkar rapir di leher Chanyeol. Mereka masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepas tautannya.

Mereka berdua masih terengah-engah. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo. Lalu dia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, hanya mengecup. Posisi mereka tidak berubah. Chanyeol masih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti itu. "Aku belajar banyak dari peristiwa-peristiwa yang kita alami 3 bulan terakhir ini. _Menyadarkan aku pada kehidupan yang terancam setiap saat untuk berakhir dengan patuh_. Seperti yang kata Kris _hyung_ sering bilang kepadamu, _hidup itu seumpama mampir di warung kopi. Hanya sekejap saja. Tidak ada yang pernah akan tinggal abadi di tempat itu kecuali Si Penjual Kopi_. Aku ingin bersikap baik dengan menaati aturan-aturan yang di buat oleh _Si Penjual Kopi_ ," Masih menatap Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ayo patuhi aturan-aturan _Si_ _Penjual_ _Kopi_ itu, bersamaku. Kita habiskan kehidupan yang terancam setiap saat ini berdua, sampai kita benar-benar mempunyai tempat yang abadi." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu semua dengan tulus.

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah membanjiri pipi tembabnya, namun seutas senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Kata-kata pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar menyentuh hati Kyungsoo. Secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol mengatakan, bahwa dirinya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Kyungsoo, dengan mematuhi aturan-aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh Tuhan, sampai Tuhan memberikan tempat abadi untuk mereka berdua, di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Chanyeol, lalu berujar. "Ayo kita lakukan bersama, mematuhi semua aturan-aturannya, menghabiskan sisa hidup kita berdua, sampai kita benar-benar di berikan tempat abadi-di kehidupan selanjutnya." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dirinya langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya, sekaligus sahabat tersayangnya itu.

Mereka berdua berpelukan di saat matahari mulai terbenam, dan lampu-lampu wahana di Lotte Word mulai menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaa selesai juga bikin ff _OneShoot_ satu ini*tebar confetti*

Maaf ya, kalau ini alurnya ngawur. Heheh. Gatau kenapa pengen bikin cerita kyk gini.

Dan maaffff kalau pas bagian akhirnya moment Chansoo nya _melakukan_ hal seperti itu(ambigu), hahaha.  
Diriku gabisa kalau bikin cerita gaada moment merekanya sih-_-jadi maklumi yaa kalau judul sama alur awal ga sesuai sama akhirnya, haha xD

Dan kalau mau tau, cerita ini aku kutip dari salah satu novel karangan _Denny Prabowo._  
Tapi ini aku bikin versi akunya yaa. Kalau Chansoo nya sih, kepikiran sendiri aja hehe.

Dan buat yang baca ff- _ku_ ' **The Meaning Of Love** '(Kalau ada)aku usahain bakal di lanjut cepet. Nah, buat nunggu ff itu, aku selingin sama ff _OneShoot_ satu ini.  
 _So_ , _guys_ , _Happy Reading and do not forget to leave your Riview. Because of your Riview,_ berpengaruh banyak buat aku _._ Jangan sungkan jangan bimbang(?) _Riview_ apa aja, selagi kalian masih bisa me- _Riview_. Karena, _Riview_ kalian, itu termasuk gajih yang aku terima dari kalian setelah aku ngetik cerita ini berhari-hari.

 _So, Please review this story. Ok?Saranghaja^_^_

 _rairaikyung._


End file.
